Please give me a chance
by Kheliam-Host
Summary: Un frisson d'angoisse crépita sur son échine, alors que sa respiration devint heurtée, chaotique trahissant sans mal la peur qui l'empêchait de se retourner pour identifier l'auteur de ce bruit. /!\ YAOI /!\


Il faisait nuit, une noirceur d'encre que peinait à percer Stiles. Tentant tant bien que mal de se déplacer grâce à la faible lumière vacillante que produisait l'écran de son téléphone. Jurant sans aucune grâce quand ce dernier s'échappa de ses doigts ankylosés par le froid hivernal.  
Se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol boueux il grimaça quand un caillou un peu plus pointu que les autres, écorcha sa chair. Quelle idée avait-il eu de venir se promener ici aussi tard ? Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir pensé que Derek l'aiderait, il laissa ses mains partirent à tâtons dans les brindilles, se heurtant à de nombreuses reprises à des cailloux qui lui écorchèrent les doigts.  
Il soupira de bonheur quand il sentit la coque lisse de son portable sous sa peau. Resserrant ses doigts autour de l'objet tant recherché, il se releva prenant appui sur sa main droite. Renfonçant ses doigts gelés dans les poches de son gilet il pénétra un peu plus dans les ténèbres de la forêt, frissonnant violemment quand un bruit sourd résonna derrière lui.

Un frisson d'angoisse crépita sur son échine, alors que sa respiration devint heurtée, chaotique trahissant sans mal la peur qui l'empêchait de se retourner pour identifier l'auteur de ce bruit.  
Restant sans bouger, craignant d'avancer parce qu'il ne pouvait rien discerner dans cette obscurité effrayante, craignant de reculer parce qu'il ignorait ce qui se trouvait derrière lui, attendant parfaitement immobile et raide sous la chape d'obscurité qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Peu à peu le calme redevient maitre des lieux.  
Le calme placide avant la tempête.  
Se remettant en marche il tente non sans mal de ne pas tomber, et de se ridiculiser par la même occasion, mais mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'étaler au sol exigeait de la concentration. Et malheureusement pour lui le sentiment de haine et de déception qui l'habitaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur ses mouvements saccadés.  
Le bruit de moteur le fit sursauter alors qu'il vit le faisceau des phares s'insinuer tel un reptile de lumière entre les branches décharnées des nombreux arbres de la forêt. Il était là. Lui, la cause de son trouble, de sa déception. Derek Hale, cet alpha qui l'avait en de nombreuse fois martyriser et terrifier, cet homme grand avec la grâce souple et létale d'une panthère noire. Sans doute était-ce ses couleurs qui évoquaient ainsi le félin : il avait des cheveux d'un noir chatoyant et des yeux vert pâle. Son visage se décomposa quand l'objet de ses fantasmes contourna sa rutilante Camaro pour ouvrir la portière à une personne qu'il identifia comme étant Erica. Cette garce …  
Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les deux nouveaux arrivants serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassaient sans aucunes retenues. Il ne les lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse délabrée, main dans la main.  
Restant quelques minutes sans bouger il finit par s'élancer vers le perron, priant pour s'être trompé sur l'identité du jeune homme.  
Le manoir calciné des Hale qui régnait en maitre sur la forêt l'accueillait comme à son habitude, tombeau luxueux dont il connaissait chacune des ombres. Mais aujourd'hui, le manoir avait un cadeau empoisonné à lui offrir. Les gémissements de plaisir de la garce. Entêtant et douloureux, repérables sur le perron.  
Stiles ferma les yeux, laissant une larme cristalline glisser le long de sa joue, et inspira profondément. Fébrile, il poussa finalement la porte, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, il resta figé sur le seuil, alors qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres résonna entre les murs carbonisés, insoutenable cri résumant le plaisir qu'elle prenait qui le brisa de l'intérieur.  
Les yeux rivés sur le haut de l'escalier, il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis un autre, les yeux débordant de larme. Réprimant un sanglot douloureux, sa poitrine se souleva plus vite, s'accélérant d'une façon alarmante. Arrivant à l'étage, ses larmes cessèrent de couler sur ses joues transies mais son regard glacé continuait de hurler au monde cette détresse qui le lacérait de ses griffes impitoyables.

Il sursauta quand la porte menant à une des chambres refaites s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le corps dénudé d'Erica ,un sourire cruel plaqué sur ses lèvres pleines elle lui adressa un regard conquérant.  
** - Oh Stiles, tu aurais dû nous rejoindre ! A moins que tu ne préfère jouer les voyeurs ? Oh mais d'ailleurs où est ton petit ami scott ?**  
La rage envahissait son être, poison malsain s'infiltrant dans la moindre brèche pour qu'elle brûle d'un feu insatiable. La douleur s'évaporant doucement en fumée, la fureur ravageant sur son passage cette faiblesse lancinante qui l'avait broyé depuis son entrée.  
** - Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a encore abandonné pour satisfaire ses besoins masculins ? Tu est désespérément seul mon pauvre stiles , on finit toujours par t'abandonner , comme l'ont fait ta mère , ton père , et ton cher meilleur ami , je te plains vraiment**  
Affirmation énoncée d'une voix glaciale, alors qu'elle le toisait avec mépris. Lui jetant un regarde teinté d'une haine profonde, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer, alors qu'elle avançait, vulgaire gibier traqué par une prédatrice atrocement féroce.  
** - Oh et j'avais oublié et il y a Derek, ton fantasme depuis un long moment, mais réveil toi mon pauvre, il ne veut pas de toi, tu n'as pas les ... attributs pour lui plaire ! Alors arrête de t'accrocher, t'as pas peur que des témoins assistent à ta cuisante défaite ?**  
Mielleuse et venimeuse, cocktail explosif qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Vilénies susurrées d'un ton faussement doucereux, niais au possible pour accentuer le grotesque de son attitude. La plaquant contre le mur avec la force du désespoir, il laissa le mot "chienne" s'échapper de ses lèvres gercés.

Elle reprit rapidement le dessus, le bousculant brutalement lâchant un «**T'es vraiment seul mon pauvre.** » alors qu'il s'effondra, sa tête percutant avec une violence inouïe le parquet brulé. Les ténèbres l'envahirent

***** NOTE DE L'AUTEUR *****

Voilà le tous premier TS que je poste ici , il est basé sur le couple Sterek même si on ne dirait pas ! On le verra mieux dans la deuxième partie qui ne devrait plus tarder ! Je pense demain ou après demain ! Alors, pour le TS en lui-même , c'est le premier que j'ai écrit sur teen wolf , il y a quelques mois , donc il est vraiment nul ! Je ne l'aime pas, mais je l'ai quand même posté , j'aimerais des avis constructifs


End file.
